


Dancing Slowly in an Empty Room

by mewgirl1995



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: The war between the Resistance and the First Order rages on. With a broken lightsaber and worry about the future, Rey feels lonelier than ever. Despite being the new Supreme Leader Kylo feels the suspicion of the First Order hang heavy around him and Hux seems to hate him even more than before. Once again, the Force connects them and they must work out their problems side by side.





	Dancing Slowly in an Empty Room

The First Order ships blew up in a series, sending a roar of cheers through the small crew aboard the Millennium Falcon. Despite their joy, it still felt like a hollow victory to Rey. She leaned back in her seat, flipping through the controls to begin to steer them away. For every ship they destroyed, the First Order would just replace them.  

"We did it," Poe said, whooping over the coms. "Good work!" Rey sighed, turning the ship to speed away as fast as she could. Though she forced a smile to her face when the others looked towards her. "It'll take a while for them to find us again. For now, let's circle back to the base."  

"Aye, aye Generon Dameron," Finn said as Chewbecca rumbled an agreement.  

Rey leaned her head back as Chewbacca launched them into hyperspace. Once they were safely on course, Rey felt the need to flee from the room. She stood and turned to walk back to her room, eager to work on the lightsaber again. Footsteps followed her and she glanced back to see Finn. He smiled, reaching out a hand to grasp Rey's shoulder. "You did well," she said.  

"We could have never done it without you."  

Despite Finn's reassurances, Rey's smile trembled. Without the lightsaber, she was no more than an ordinary soldier. She may have been able to sense some of the ships, but a radar could serve that function as well. All she could do was throw a few boulders around. It had barely helped any of their missions.  

"Thank you."   

"Of course, that's what friends do right?" Finn's let out a quiet nervous chuckle as he stepped forward. Rey met his gaze and realized what was coming before she was sure Finn even thought it. He kept the kiss short, nothing more than a small peck. It was clearly meant to gauge her reaction.  

"Well, how terribly awkward."  

Rey's chest tightened at the voice. She forced herself not to turn and look. As she took in a deep breath stepped away, Finn's brow furrowed in confusion. "Was it that bad?" He asked, a hint of joking in his tone.  

"I just need to go. I will speak to you later." Rey turned and barreled towards the bedroom, meeting Kylo Ren's gaze only briefly before hurrying past him. He followed but did not say another word until they were alone. "You could see him?" Rey asked, turning on Kylo with a fury.  

"Yes, the bond grows stronger still. Even though you tried to close it out." His words were cold as he stared her down from across the room. 

"You made your choice," Rey said, hugging herself tight. She wondered whether they were both going to pretend that it was the first time the bond connected them again since Crait. As she looked back at Kylo, she remembered the agony in his eyes as he had appeared beside her at Leia's funeral. He had listened to Rey say her goodbyes, but said nothing and disappeared again before she could confront him.  

"You're the one who-" Kylo began but broke off as his voice started to turn into a snarl. He took a deep breath and met Rey's gaze. "Are you happy to be back amongst them?"  

"Of course, I am." Rey knew she answered too quickly. She could feel her own shame at her lie and was sure that it pulsed through their shared bond. Turning away, Rey strolled over to her bed. She stared down at the broken halves of the lightsaber.  

"Then why are you so lonely?"  

As Kylo spoke, his voice was soft and sad, just as it had been back in the little hut on Ahch-To. Rey wanted to tell him that she wasn't lonely and that he was wrong. Instead, she turned back and met his gaze.  She said nothing and kept her lips pursed tight.  

"It's what connected us in the first place. It's why we continue to see each other. Snoke was lying. He didn't create this. It was all us." A kind of strange half-smile crept across Kylo's face. "I knew it was when I saw you again on Crait." 

As Rey stared back at him she could have sworn that his lips trembled as he stepped closer. She took a hesitant step towards him, watching the glow in his eyes. It was familiar and gentle once more.  

"It wasn't fake," Ben said. Relief filled both of them with his words and Rey wondered whether it was her or his emotions she felt or a combination of both.  

In that moment, Rey took another cautious step forward, keeping her eyes locked on Ben's. She held his gaze, watching every reaction as she began to speak, to reveal her most closely held secret. "When I was little," Rey said softly. "Sometimes I heard a voice as I slept. It sounded so far away, but so lonely." Knowing filled Ben's eyes as he nodded. Rey took a step closer to him, feeling warmth fill the bond once more. Her heart quickened as she studied his features. "Ben, it was you."  

"It's not too late," Ben said. He reached out to her just as he had back in the throne room. Rey's shoulders sagged as she stared at his gloved hand. "Your friends are safe. The First Order can't find them now. We can still leave." Rey was about to protest as he continued, "I can see your fears, Rey. You feel you're nothing to them without the lightsaber. Come with me then. I don't need a lightsaber to see your value."  

"Stop." Her voice shook and she turned away as tears slid down her cheeks.  

"It could be just us. We don't need the rest of them. They're nothing!" Kylo Ren's voice turned sharp once more and Rey felt like ice. "Come with me. Rey, we could-" 

"Just stop it!"  

One of the lightbulbs shattered and the room shook. The Force billowed all around Rey, wrecking the small room. She clenched her fists and turned back to see an empty room once more. With a quiet sigh, Rey turned to carefully pick up and shards of glass and clean up the room before anyone noticed the destruction.  

 

 

 

 

Warning alarms blared throughout the ship as it veered to the side. It took a moment for Kylo to regain his balance as he grabbed a nearby rail. The room began to fill with red lights as warnings flashed on nearly every screen. "We've been hit Supreme Leader!" 

Kylo cursed under his breath but kept his eyes forward on the window ahead. Their base on the moon was under attack. In the past month, the Resistance had managed to destroy base after base. Every attempt to protect them had failed. They outmaneuvered him at every turn as he continued to underestimate them time and time again.   

"Stop them!" Kylo ordered, pacing across the room to stare out the window. The Millennium Falcon was nowhere to see in the battle raging outside.   

"We're going to get ourselves killed!" Hux snarled from his own command. "Pull back, let the rebels have the base!"  

"Don't disobey me!"  

The whole command room shuddered. All eyes turned to Kylo, wide with fear. Though Hux also stared back with defiance. "Shall I also plan all of our funerals Supreme Leader?" He tensed, expecting retribution, but another blast shook their ship. Kylo glanced out in time to see Dameron's small ship whiz by. He cursed at himself and tugged at his hair, turning away.  

"Pull back."   

Storming away, Kylo did not bother to watch as the rebels destroyed their base. He stalked back to his room and lit his lightsaber, raising it to strike the table, but he stopped right before the red blaze could touch the steel. Turning the lightsaber off again, Kylo tossed it aside and retreated to his bed, falling onto it with his head in his hands.  

It didn't take much eavesdropping to hear the mutinous whispers spreading through the halls. Wherever he went he was met with distrustful and judging looks as much as the soldiers tried to hide it. Only the Stormtroopers shielded their true thoughts from view. With each loss, Kylo knew that his control was slipping further and further away. Hux was likely already planning a mutiny and was just waiting for the right moment to strike. Sliding his hand down his face, Kylo raised his head and stared off, surprised to see Rey sitting before him. Her face was hardened as she saw him. 

For a moment they stared at one another until Rey's expression softened just the tiniest bit. "Are you lonely?" She asked.  

The dark of his room almost seemed to flicker out of existence, replaced with the shadows of trees. Rey sat on a large stone and the pieces of Anakin's broken lightsaber laid in her lap. Kylo met her stare with a hardened one of his own, careful not to let any emotion slip through their bond. 

"You weren't a part of that mission?"  

"Poe said it was too dangerous." Rey looked down and began to fiddle with the pieces of the lightsaber.  

"You're never going to be able to fix that."  

Anger flashed through the bond, hitting Kylo hard. Rey did not meet his gaze and leaned over, flipping a page in a book before her. It was fuzzy, just like the trees and the rest of her surroundings. Kylo couldn't read any of it.  

"Can you see where I am?"  

"I never see your surroundings," Rey said.  

"No, you don't."  

The Force was pulling Kylo towards Rey, not the other way around. He stood and walked over, approaching Rey carefully. He still was angry from her second rejection, but he needed to be more careful if he wanted to win her over. Rey did not react kindly to any attempt of force. She was loyal beyond anything else and wouldn't leave her friends unprotected. Despite that, Kylo knew that she would stand by his side in the end.   

"I could help you fix it if you're that desperate," Kylo said. Rey narrowed her eyes still untrusting. He gestured to the lightsaber. "Show me." With a quiet sigh, Rey turned the pieces towards him. The kyber crystal was shattered and its glow was lost, leaving a plain white gem.  

"I can't fix it, can I?" Rey said softly. "The light's gone out."  

"You need a new crystal."  

Rey raised her eyes, meeting his gaze with suspicion. It could have easily been a plan to capture her and defeat the rebels once and for all. Kylo tried to ease her nerves through their bond, letting just a little bit of emotion slip through. He knelt down, meeting her gaze on a level field. As Rey clung tightly to the lightsaber, he gestured to the broken pieces  

"Don't put all of your self-worth in this," Kylo said quietly. Rey loosened her grip on the two halves, glancing down at them briefly. "But if you must, you might be able to find some on Christophsis or Ilum."  

"I could just restore it."  

Kylo shook his head. "A cracked crystal is-" He broke off, glancing towards his own lightsaber. "You would be better off with a new one." He tried to shield his pain from her as he continued, "Damaged goods aren't worth anything."  

It was quiet for a few moments. Rey's emotions were obvious as always. Her suspicion melted away, replaced by genuine concern. Yet, she didn't pity him. She had never pitied him. His fears had always been the same as hers. She knew true empathy for him.  

"Ben."  

Turning back towards her, Kylo met Rey's soft expression. She shifted closer, turning to face him completely as she set the pieces of the lightsabers aside. Her eyes darted briefly to his hands and back up to his face. Rey's intent was clear, pulsing through their shared bond. He slowly pulled off his gloves and set them aside. She reached out her hand and he met it, brushing their fingers together as they did on Ahch-To. Except, no one was there to interrupt them.  

"You're not alone," Rey said as she curled her fingers around his.  

No vision shook them. They had already seen their future. In that moment it was just them, no greater destiny or power to guide them. Kylo met her gaze and felt the pull once more. He felt pulled towards her, towards the light as the trees began to sharpen. He felt the wind on his cheeks, blowing through his hair. The touch of her skin felt so real.  

Without meaning to, Kylo let his pain spread throughout their bond. Rey gasped in surprise and she clutched his hand tight. "This is what I felt when you left me," he whispered, unable to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. Another pain matching his flooded back. He didn't need Rey's explanation to understand it was her pain. Their shared pain faded away, leaving something Kylo wasn't quite familiar with. It felt like happiness but it stung more than it should have.  

There was an ache as he reached out to Rey, laying his other hand on her shoulder to pull her closer. She leaned into his touch, letting him pull her closer. Wrapping his arm around her, Kylo leaned his head against hers. He breathed slow and steady, feeling the bittersweet warmth spread through both of them. Within a few moments, the pain of seeing her leave was long forgotten. In that embrace, he heard Rey's thoughts loud and clear. 

"Rori," he said, seeing the moon clear in his mind.  

"Will you come?" Rey's question was soft. Unlike him, she didn't demand. She urged quietly. She let her hope fill their bond, but in the end, Rey left the decision for him to make.  

Before Kylo could reply, a loud bang thundered through the room. Rey disappeared, leaving Kylo alone on the cold floor of his room. Fury rose up in him as he stood and walked over to the door, opening it to meet the glare of Hux.  

"What do you want?" Kylo said, snarling at the general.  

"Your orders," Hux said. His tone was cool as usual though he glanced down, eyeing Kylo's ungloved hands with curiosity. "The Resistance has escaped us once again. Where shall we continue our search?"  

 Kylo paused. He slowly clenched and unclenched his hands as he considered what he had just learned. The answer was obvious. If Rey was on Rori, then they needed to search there. The Resistance had a base there or at the very least they had a considerable force of combatants stationed there. Yet, Kylo couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't betray her.  

"We'll wait for their next move," Kylo said. "Once we find any indication of where they may be we will descend upon them without mercy."  

As Kylo went to shut the door, Hux sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes were almost mutinous as he met Kylo's expression with a scowl. "So wait around and do nothing?" He asked coldly. "How is that even a plan?"  

"Watch yourself," Kylo said and closed the door, refusing to look at Hux's traitorous face any longer. 

Stalking back to the center of the room, Kylo sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to reach out to Rey again. Even as he did so, he wasn't sure what he would say. He still needed to win her over, to ensure she would stand by him. Though he knew it was foolish to try so hard. He had seen the vision. She would stand by his side in the end. Resting his head in his hands, Kylo sighed in frustration. Despite the Force bond growing stronger with each day, Kylo failed to reach her.  

 

 

 

 

Every inch of Rey ached. She laid in her bed, staring blankly across the empty bedroom. Everyone else had headed into the base, but Rey stayed aboard the Millennium Falcon as she always did. It felt more like home than any Resistance base they went to. With a sigh, Rey closed her eyes again, burying her face in her pillow.  

The faintest of touches roused her again. She felt fingertips brush her cheek, pushing her hair away from her face. The Force hummed around her, buzzing with electricity. "Ben?" Rey breathed out quietly.  

"You're hurt." 

"Ilum was not as safe as it used to be. There were raiders trying to locate remaining kyber crystals." Ben's fingers were still on her cheek, softly stroking her skin. She sighed and left her eyes closed. "They did not appreciate us trying to take their new prizes."   

Ben did not say anything so Rey opened her eyes to meet his gaze. It was unguarded. He left himself completely open to her. Reaching under the bed, Rey pulled out a small metal box and opened it. Nestled within were the twin crystals. As she pulled out them out they glowed a soft blue.  

"I was going to work on it as soon as my wounds healed." As Rey began to sit up, she hissed in pain.  

"Rey, rest." Ben immediately reached out to her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. Concern glowed in his dark eyes. "There is no hurry."  

"You say that but-" 

"The First Order doesn't know where you are."  

Rey couldn't help but smile. When Ben disappeared from their last conversation so suddenly, Rey considered trying to get the whole base to move. She feared that the First Order would come for them, that she had betrayed everyone, but she told no one. Each night, she struggled to sleep for fear that the First Order would kill them all. Yet, nothing happened. The battles continued as normal. Ben hadn't betrayed her.  

"You do," Rey said.  

As Ben met her expression, he slid his hand up her neck to cup her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into his touch. The warmth was unlike touching real skin. Touching him through the force bond burned. It wasn't unpleasant, but Rey could always tell that it was different. Compounded by their shared feelings, the air around them felt electric.   

"Why are you here of all places?" Ben said, changing the topic. He glanced around, eyes tracing the room. "Aboard this piece of junk." A mixture of sadness and hatred flashed through their bond.  

"Why do you hate it so much?"   

At Rey's question, Ben dropped his hand away from her face. "It doesn't matter." 

Despite knowing better, Rey reached out and grabbed Ben's hand tight. Immediately, memories flooded through their bond. They were in quick succession and almost all she could catch was Han Solo waving goodbye as he rushed aboard the ship. As the time passed, his goodbyes got shorter and shorter. Then, the Millennium Falcon never returned. The bright blue sky was replaced with the pained look on Han's face as the lightsaber stabbed through him. With a surprised gasp, Rey pulled away from Ben's touch. He pulled back at almost the same time, eyes wide in fear. Tears filled the corners of his eyes as he gasped for breath.   

"Ben, wait. Don't-" 

Before Rey could finish her sentence, the room was empty again.  

 

 

 

 

Nearly a week passed with no sign of Ben again. All was quiet. The First Order had not made any major moves and rumors spread that desertion had become more common amongst their supporters. They were winning. The Resistance was succeeding. It would only take a few more key victories to defeat the First Order. Plans to rebuild the government once more were underway, though Rey hoped they didn't curse it with the name of the Republic again.  

Rey sat on the floor of the Millennium Falcon, tinkering with her staff as she tried to add the blades to it. She cursed and tossed aside her tools, leaning her head in her hands. If she failed in modifying it then she would be left without a weapon. She already sliced off the ends of the staff, expecting the lightsabers to take their place. Sighing, Rey grabbed another tool and set to work again. 

"You're doing it wrong."  

Though she did not raise her eyes, Rey couldn't help but smile as she heard Ben's voice. "Oh really?"  

"A true Jedi would have had it finished in a few days." The cold tone of his response made Rey raise her head. She met his distant look with disappointment. It was clear that he was doing his best to hide his own feelings from her.   

Kylo Ren stayed far from her. He kept his hands clasped behind his back and they were cloaked in his gloves once more. "I'm only following the instructions." Rey gestured toward the Jedi texts. "But I can't read them very well. Luke never taught me how."  

It was an open invitation, though Rey wasn't sure how well Kylo could see the books. His eyes flickered briefly to them, but he turned away. "I have better things to do than help a lousy excuse for a Jedi build her lightsaber."  

Rey's heart dropped. As her pain spread across the bond, she saw Kylo flinch. He didn't block her nearly as well as he could have. Staring down, Rey continued to fiddle with the staff. "What have I done to upset you so much?"  

"You know very well what you did," Kylo said. Though angry, he didn't raise his voice at her.  

"I didn't mean to-" 

"Invade my mind like that?" Kylo snapped back, fury pulsing through the bond like fire.   

With an indignant gasp, Rey looked back up and met Kylo's scowl with one of her own. "As if you haven't!" Dropping the pieces of her unfinished lightsaber, Rey leaped to her feet. She stormed over to Kylo as he took a few quick steps backward. "Did you think I've forgotten that?"  

At first, Kylo met Rey's anger with defiance, but then his expression began to soften. "I'm sorry." The words were so quiet that Rey wasn't sure she heard them at first. Cocking her head, Rey continued to stare until Kylo repeated himself, "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me." He pushed a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "All of this is. I don't know what you want from me!" He met her gaze with tears in his eyes. "I can't be what you want me to be."  

"That's not true," Rey said. Guilt filled her at the thought of invading Ben's mind like she had. "You can decide your own fate."  

Rey reached out, she barely touched his cheek before their connection once more pulled painful memories forward. The sounds of Rey's screams filled the air. "No! Come back! Come back!" Her parents disappeared into the desert as Rey struggled and kicked against the man holding her back. The scene changed to Rey sitting alone as the bitter desert winds stung her skin. Time shifted to her struggling to find enough scrap to buy food for the week. Agony filled Rey's chest as Ben stumbled back away from her, eyes wide in shock. He gasped, struggling to breathe. Rey sobbed, holding a trembling hand to her mouth.  

"Rey," Ben whispered, meeting her gaze with a soft expression. 

The door to the Millennium Falcon opened. "Rey, we're back!" Poe called, whistling happily. "How's the lightsaber go-" He broke off as Rey collapsed to her knees, still crying. "Rey!" Immediately, her friends were by her side. None of them even noticed Ben, who disappeared in a few moments.  

"What's wrong?" Finn asked eyes wide with fear. His hand went to his blaster as he glanced around the empty ship.  

"Are you hurt?" Rose demanded, reaching out to touch Rey's shoulder. "How can we help?"  

BB-8 beeped off a series of questions as Chewbecca rumbled with a nervous look. Rey simply shook her head, desperately trying to compose herself. She gasped, wiping away her tears as she pushed her friends back. "I'm fine. I'm fine."    

 

 

 

 

The ache wouldn't leave Kylo for days. He sat on the bridge, trying his best to ignore it. The rest of the world faded away as his whole mind filled with Rey's pain, with his own pain. It was their loneliness that created the Force bond and it hurt. Pressing his hand to his head, Kylo sighed as alarms began to ring.  

"Resistance fighters approaching! They must have been planning a surprise attack."  

"How bold of them," Hux said. He glanced briefly towards Kylo. "Your orders, Supreme Leader? Shall we blast them into oblivion?"  

As Kylo raised his head and stared out the window, he felt the same magnetic pulse that he always did when she was close by. In the distance he spotted the Millennium Falcon darting through the formation, shooting at the First Order's ships. His eyes widened as he sat up.   

"That girl is here," Hux said. Fury slipped into his voice as he rushed forward, pointing towards the Millennium Falcon. "Target that ship. If we destroy the Jedi, this war is over. Kill her!" 

"No." Kylo's command thundered through the room as he leaped up and strode forward. Hux turned back with an incredulous look. Kylo ignored him as he ordered, "Call the fighters back. We cannot win this battle." 

"Have you lost your mind? This is our chance to kill her! We can turn the tides here! We could-" Hux coughed, scrambling at his neck and dropping to his knees.  

"Retreat. That is your final order." Kylo dropped his hand back to his side and turned to leave the room, ignoring Hux's incredulous look.  

Once Kylo had returned to his room, he sat down in the middle of the floor, closed his eyes and focused. He felt for the force, touching it lightly as Luke had once taught him. Years had passed since he had meditated like that, yet it came back so easily. He sought her, feeling for the connection between them. When Kylo opened his eyes, he saw the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.  

"They're retreating?" Rey asked, leaning forward. "Why would they-" She broke off, clearly sensing Kylo's presence.  

Unlike before, Kylo could see everything clearly. He stood with a shaky breath and walked over to Rey, laying a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes darted to his face, though she was careful not to give herself away. 

"You would have been killed. Hux would have destroyed this entire fleet," Kylo hissed in her ear. "Who made this decision? A complete fool?" A small smile flitted across Rey's face as he continued, "Count yourself lucky I decided to spare you."  

"Thank you," Rey said quietly as she reached up to lay her hand on his. The warmth spread through him again and he closed his eyes, sighing softly. There was peace beside her side.  

A door opened behind them. "Are they really retreating?" Someone asked. As Kylo turned to try to look, the scene disappeared and he was alone again. He walked over to his bed and sat down slowly, leaning his head in his hands. Suddenly everything was cold and lonely once more.   

The ache continued over the following days, only strengthening in Kylo's chest. Seeing Rey again did nothing to appease his feelings if anything their brief meeting made him hurt more. He paced across his room, hands tight by his side. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, to reassure her that she would never feel that loneliness again. Neither of them would.  

As Kylo paced, he pulled off his gloves, tossing them aside. His cape followed, billowing to the floor. He dropped to his knees, leaning his head against as his bed as he desperately reached out to Rey. The First Order was over. The Jedi were over. Kylo and Rey would have to forge their own path.   

The door opened, marking another one of Hux's intrusions. "What in the world are you doing Ren? We are fighting a war and you are meditating? Have you lost your-"  

Effortlessly Kylo shoved Hux back out with a single Force push and the door quickly shut. "Get out!"  

With a shaky sigh, Kylo focused again. Within a few moments, he felt Rey's presence once more. Raising his eyes, Kylo looked towards Rey. She stood in the middle of a clearing, lightsaber at her side. The twin bladed staff glowed as she effortlessly swung it, spinning it in a dance of light.  

"Rey," Kylo said, rising to his feet.  She stopped, looking towards him as she extinguished her new blade.  

"Ben? What is it?" 

Caught up in the newfound wave of emotions, Kylo approached her slowly, laying his hands on either side of her face as he pulled her into a kiss. The lightsaber clattered to the ground as Rey reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair in order to pull him close. Everything burned. Passion erupted through the bond, but along with it came a soft, gentle touch. It was the same bittersweet happiness Kylo had felt before.  

As they broke apart, Kylo pressed his head against Rey, whispering to her, "I will send them into ruins. The First Order will be nothing but ash once I am finished." Excitement poured through to Kylo from Rey. Her grip tightened as she pulled him closer, pulled his head to her shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kylo hugged Rey tight. "Anything. I'll do anything for you, Rey. We will end this war."  

Slowly, Kylo pulled back and kissed Rey again, smoothing his hand down over her hair. "Come to me," Rey said, stroking his cheek. Her eyes filled with hope. "Please." Kylo nodded. "Once this is over, let's be together."  

"Together," Kylo repeated softly. He would be there as soon as he finished off the First Order. It would take only days to destroy them from the inside out. He had already done a good job when not even meaning to. Kylo pressed his forehead against Reys and smiled. "I'm never alone anymore." 

"You never will be," Rey promised.  

 

 

 

 

Confessing the nature of the force bond would be complicated. Rey sat cross-legged on a box as she watched the others move around the command room. Poe studied a map, talking closely with several others as Finn and Rose helped move supplies. With a sigh, Rey turned to look down at her staff. It laid in her lap, ready for any battle they would face.  

In the quiet of the meeting room, a sudden pain erupted through Rey. She gasped, dropping her lightsaber to the ground as she clutched at her side. Another pain shot through her shoulder and she tumbled forward. Everything burned and as she raised her eyes, she saw Hux towering over her.  

"I told you to be careful Ren," he said with a sneer, raising the blaster.  

Rey's opposite shoulder exploded in pain once more and she fell to the floor, sobbing in agony. Her vision came back slowly and she saw friendly faces surrounding her once more. "Rey?" Finn asked, hand tight on her shoulder. "What's wrong? What's happening?"  

"Ben!" Rey gasped. "He's in trouble!"  

Confusion filled most of their faces, though Chewbecca had a knowing look. He rumbled quietly, concern spreading across his features. Rey grasped her lightsaber and clambered to her feet, hurrying towards the Millennium Falcon.  

"What are you talking about?" Poe asked, catching her shoulder to pull her back. "Who's Ben?"  

"You can't be talking about-" Finn broke off, eyes wide in shock.  

"We have to save him," Rey said again, voice trembling.  

"But he's a monster!" At Finn's words, Rey flinched back like he struck her.  

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Poe snapped, looking at the pair of them.  

Rey clutched her lightsaber tight, looking to her friends in desperation. "Please trust me. We have to save him. We have to save Kylo Ren." After a small pause, Rey continued with a confident look, "Ben Solo." 

Poe's mouth twisted into a sharp scowl. He released Rey, taking a step back. "You have lost your mind." 

"He was helping us," Rey said. Her eyes flickered between the shocked faces. "How else could we have begun to win so quickly? He's been sabotaging the First Order from within!"  

"How do you know this?" Rose asked. She looked the most open to Rey's explanation as she met her gaze with a small, trembling smile.  

"The Force has been connecting us. We have to go-"  

"So he's been invading your mind then?" Poe snapped. "We are not going anywhere!" He grabbed Rey's arm to pull her back. "This is a huge security risk. How much has Ren found out? How much does he know?"  

Rey ripped her arm away. "No, it's not like that!" Her outburst drew more attention from surrounding Resistance workers. "It's special. We're connected and have been all our lives." That comment made Poe falter in his words. He stared at her with a shocked expression. "And right now, I need to save him. I'm going regardless of what you say."  

Spinning on her heels, Rey marched towards her ship with Chewbacca following behind. After a moment of hesitation, Rose and Finn both followed. Poe gritted his teeth, watching them go and then turning back to look at the fleet. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked. When Rey nodded, Poe turned back to the crowd of curious faces. "Everyone in your fighters now!"  

As they boarded the ship, Rey sat in the middle of the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed. She had never tried to reach out to Ben before. She took a deep breath and imagined his face, urging the Force to connect them. "Please," Rey whispered. "I need to know where he is." Something shifted and Rey opened her eyes to see Ben's crumpled form before her. "Ben!" He moved slightly, head lifting at the sound of her voice.  

"No, don't..." 

"Where are you?" Rey reached out to him, cradling his head as her eyes darted between the three blaster wounds. They were crudely bandaged at least.  

"It's a trap, don't come." 

As always Rey couldn't see Ben's surroundings. She smoothed his hair out of his face, wincing at the pain that throbbed in her own shoulders and side. "Please, where are you?" Fear met her question as Ben shook his head again.  

"Leave me to die."  

"You're a complete fool if you ever think I would do that."  

Something caught Ben's attention as he glanced past Rey. Wincing, he met her gaze on more time and said softly, "Goodbye Rey."  

"No!"  

In another instant, Ben was gone. Rey leaped to her feet and rushed to the cockpit, blowing past a confused Finn and Rose. As Rey launched into her seat Poe asked over the coms, "So where are we going?"  

"The last known location of the Ascendancy," Rey said, hurrying to get the coordinates onto her screen.  

"Oh, so we're going straight to Kylo Ren's personal ship? This is insane!"  

"Trust me," Rey said. "We have to save him." 

 

 

 

 

Despite Kylo's attempts to hide their location from Rey, he felt her presence the minute the Resistance arrived. The whole ship rocked from the barrage of attacks. Kylo groaned, holding his side with a pained look. The doors to his cell opened and he turned to see Hux's smug face.  

"Your girlfriend has come to rescue you," he said. "Despite your warnings."  

"Don't hurt her," Kylo said through gritted teeth.  

Hux raised an eyebrow and tutted, turning away. "I don't think you're in a position to make threats Ren. You should have thought of that before you betrayed the entire First Order." He paced before Kylo, clearly relishing in his helplessness. "I should have killed you right then. It would have been so easy to claim that girl killed you and Snoke both." Another blast rocked the ship. "It appears the Resistance believes they'll be defeating us here and now. How wrong they are. Now that a competent leader is in charge once more it will be easy to make them turn tail and run."  

With all of his strength, Kylo tried to call on the Force so he could at least throw Hux against the nearest wall, but he struggled to even raise his hand. Hux stared down at him with a disappointed look before shaking his head and walking away. The ship tremored once more and Kylo took in a deep breath and felt for Rey. Even in his frailty, he felt her presence burning through the ship. "Rey," he whispered before losing grip on the connection.  

Kylo hadn't realized he lost consciousness until he felt someone trying to shake him awake. "Is he dead?" A quiet voice asked. "Please say he's not dead."  

Groaning, Kylo forced his eyes open to see Finn and the engineer girl staring down at him. "Oh, it's you," he said, unable to hold back his disdain.  

"Who's the traitor now Ren?" Finn asked with an amused look in his eyes.  

"Be quiet."  

"Come on, let's get you up." Yelling sounded from further down the hallway, making both Finn and the engineer girl jump. "I don't know how much longer we've got."  

The pair of them helped Kylo to his feet, sliding under his arms and steadying him as he walked. Finn held his blaster in his free hand, watching carefully for any approaching stormtroopers. As they hurried down the corridor, Kylo felt Rey's presence growing stronger and stronger. Then, they turned the corner and there she was.  

Rey moved with the lightsaber staff as if it was an extension of her arms. She spun it, slicing down the stormtroopers as they hurried to attack her. She deflected each blaster, knocked away each photon weapon with ease. In that moment Rey was a storm and nothing could touch her. Their path was clear in a few moments. Turning, Rey met Kylo's gaze and her eyes widened. She turned off her lightsaber and slung it over her shoulder, racing to him.  

"Ben!"         

Both Rose and Finn stepped away as Rey rushed over. Though Kylo stumbled slightly, Rey caught him with ease, sliding under his shoulder. "You shouldn't have come for me," he said. Shaking her head, Rey reached out to gently run her fingers along his cheek. "Just get me out of here."  

Seeing the Millennium Falcon sitting before him in the hangar filled Kylo with a mixture of dread and regret. "It's alright," Rey said softly. "Come on." They boarded the ship and Kylo sent one last glance over his shoulder at what was once his ship. Chaos filled the hangar, ships burning and soldiers dead. Once again, he left his former life in ruins. 

 

 

 

 

The mission to rescue Ben took a toll on the Resistance. Rey felt the weight of everyone's doubt as they returned to the base with the former Supreme Leader. The whispers filled the halls, wondering why Rey would do so much for him. She didn't care. They would all see that it would be worth it soon enough. Ben slipped in and out of consciousness for several days and Rey waited by his side for almost all of it.  

"You're always here."  

Rey raised her head, faintly realizing she must have fallen asleep. Ben watched her with a small smile, squeezing her hand. "How do you feel?" She asked quietly, though it was a pointless question. She could feel his pain. It ached but was much less than the previous days.  

"Fine," Ben said. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, watching her reaction with a curious gaze. "Restless. You'll have to show me more of this rebel base of yours."  

"Do you feel up to walking?" Rey asked. Ben nodded, pushing the covers back as he got out of the bed.  

Rey helped him stand and pull on a jacket, though he quickly shrugged off her help and walked on his own. Though he limped slightly, he did not struggle to walk like he had several days before. Rey lingered close by his side. The air between them was electrified with energy from the Force.   

"I'm happy to be here with you," Ben said softly as they walked together. Rey reached out, brushing her hand gently against his. He caught her fingers and brought them up to kiss the back of her hand. Rey curled her hand around his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss.  

"I know."  

When they entered the command room, everything went silent. The Resistance fighters stared at Ben with uneasy looks. Poe looked the most uncomfortable, refusing to even glance their way. Finn forced a smile and walked over to them. He had been the most accepting of Ben's turn to their side. "Who am I to judge?" Finn had told Rey a day before. "I used to be one of them too."  

"How is everything?" Rey asked.  

"Good, no word on what Hux is planning," Finn said, eyeing the still silent room full of people. He coughed and turned to Ben. "Glad you're up Kylo, those blaster-" 

"Don't call me that." Finn faltered, eyes wide in surprise when Ben interrupted him. Rey smiled, unable to contain her excitement. "My name is Ben Solo."  

"Right." Finn extended his hand, still slightly wary but obviously willing to give Ben a chance. "Welcome to the Resistance Ben Solo."    

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any kudos and comments!


End file.
